kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
General Grievous
Grievous, born as Qymaen jai Sheelal, was Rank X within the original Dominion XIII, serving as the cyborg Supreme Commander of the Droid Army for most of the War of Light. Grievous was originally a Kaleesh from the planet Kalee, where he lived his early life. During the Kaleesh conflict against the Huk, Qymaen jai Sheelal quickly learned the art of war, specializing in a slugthrower rifle. Quickly amassing a great number of Huk kills, he became a demigod among his people. He eventually met the female Kaleesh Ronderu lij Kummar, a master with the sword. The two became very close before her death at the hands of the Huk. Heartbroken, Qymaen jai Sheelal renamed himself Grievous and turned all his anger and grief toward the Huk. Aided by his elite, he forced the Huk off Kalee and then swarmed their homeworld, conquering the Huk. The Huk turned to the Galactic Republic for help, and the Kaleesh were forced back to their own world by the Jedi and left to starve. Desperate to help his people, Grievous took a job as an enforcer with the InterGalactic Banking Clan. However, after learning that the Huk had attacked Kalee, he headed home to gain vengeance. IGBC Chairman San Hill, after consulting with his ally, the mysterious Emperor Zurg, arranged for a bomb to be placed on Grievous' shuttle, Martyr. The Kaleesh was critically injured, but lived, and Hill arranged for the final stage of his plan. Grievous was reconstructed as a cyborg and was presented to Zurg as a potential weapon to be used in the upcoming war that the Emperor had planned against the High Council. After being made Supreme Commander, Grievous proceeded to wreak havoc on the worlds for close to 10 years before the Keyblade wielders returned. The general was trained in the art of lightsaber combat by Zurg himself, who was also a Sith Lord. Grievous was a quick study and eventually came to be recognized as one of the most skilled duelists in the galaxy. He possesses the power of time manipulation, and uses his ability to force his opponents to play timed games, with unfortunate consequences if they cannot learn the rules and lose. He harassed Mickey Mouse and his friends in Port Royal, playing a game with them involving the cursed Aztec treasure there. He later battles Mickey, Peter Pan, and Aladdin in Imperial Coruscant, and is the third-to-last member of Dominion XIII to fall. Story Birth of A New Era Between BoANE and The Journey A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Moveset: *'Saber Slash'- a basic light saber attack. *'Double Saber' - swings two light sabers in unison. *'Double Saber Spin' - rapidly spins two light sabers in front of himself, and advances towards the player. Cannot be blocked. *'Battering Ram'- body slams the player. *'Punch' - punches with his fist. Gallery Necrosis1.jpg|Grievous as a member of the True Dominion XIII Category:Villains Category:Dominion XIII Category:The Galactic Empire Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:Sith Lords Category:Machines Category:Dark Warrior Category:Aliens Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Darkness Users Category:Time-Travellers Category:Separatists Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction Category:The First Order Category:Keyblade Wielders